The Idol Is a Huge Hindrance
The Idol Is A Huge Hindrance is the seventh episode of Survivor: Malaysia. During this episode Tengaged went down for several hours, causing it to last through two days. Story 'Day 19' The three tribes are brought together for their next immunity challenge, being told that it will be "Sumo at Sea", and that they will be participating at tribes, leaving several individuals disappointed not to have merged. However, before the challenge begins, the contestants are told of Mearl's special power, and that it allows him to select one individual to go to exile island to search for the merged idol, but meaning they will be unable to participate in the challenge. The group discuss their tribe name, eventually settling on Gunung, the Malay word for "Mountain". Courtney admits her reasoning for wanting to use the word "Diancuk". 'Day 20 (Immunity Challenge)' Challenge: Sumo at Sea Competitors will square off trying to push one another off a floating beam, first one to hit the water loses a life. The winner of each round selects which individuals pair up next, allowing alliances to come into play. Each competitor has two lives, and the last individual left standing wins immunity. Winner: Stephen ''Note': Mearl sent himself to exile island knowing he would be able to look for the merged hidden immunity idol, but that it would also mean he was unable to participate in the challenge. Mearl was unsuccessful in searching for the idol. 'Day 21' Knowing that tribal was only hours away, Paul got to work approaching Matahari member Brady, hoping to sway him over to the Kluang alliance, finding it a much easier task than anticipated. Shady wanted to keep his options open, not agreeing to go with either side unlike his alliance member. He began to weigh up his options, working out which group would be more beneficial to go with for his own game. Paul then tried to reach out to Lautan member Daniel, who admitted he wasn't too close to his original tribe, and wanted to eventually swap sides. However, unbeknownst to Daniel, Paul was trying to manipulate him to find out if he needed to play his idol. Meanwhile, the Lautan alliance convince Shady to join them, agreeing to target Paul at the first tribal council, viewing him as the leader of their alliance. Shady worries that unless Brady joins the alliance, the vote could be split, resulting in a tie and potentially leading to a purple rock tiebreaker. Paul, Stephen and Azri get together to confirm that they are voting Milk, making sure one of them will inform Courtney of their plan, unsure whether she's angry at them for not informing her of Steve's previous blindside. During the conversation, Paul leaves to speak with Courtney, ensuring she's still on their side. Moments before tribal, Lincoln tries to determine whether Lautan are sticking together, pleased that they are targeting Paul. At tribal council, the group is split down the middle, with Brady joining the Kluang alliance, and Shady joining the Lautan alliance. However, Paul surprises the Lautan alliance by pulling out the hidden immunity idol, revealing he indeed had found it at exile island. Through playing the idol, Paul voided all five votes against himself, causing Milk to be blindsided from the game in a 5-0 vote, leaving the Kluang alliance plus Brady in the majority. 'Tribal Council' Still In The Running